The present invention relates to a method for placing a call for an enhanced network user on hold, and more particularly, to a method for placing a call intended for an enhanced network user on hold which allows a calling party to select the type of information which is provided to the calling party while the calling party is on hold by using a distributed feature architecture.
In the network architectures currently used for most voice and data communications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network, intelligence is concentrated at central locations to allow for complicated functions to be implemented on a widespread basis. Network elements which may be utilized to carry out these functions include network databases and Automatic Call Distributors (ACDs). Such functions may include complex routing instructions as may be required in directing calls to call centers with multiple geographic locations and services which use calling cards. In the case of call center services, multiple calls are routed to ACDs at the same time causing the calls to be placed in queues. Typically, ACDs are located on the call center premises and owned and operated by the call center. The expense involved in obtaining and operating the ACDs is significant.
Another phenomenon which is affecting how communication services are being provided is due to the fact that many employees are now able to work out of their homes, commonly referred to as telecommuting. In order for telecommuters to effectively perform their jobs, there is a need for the telecommuter to have access to sophisticated communication services such as company databases and other software, as well as telecommunication features such as conference calling and call forwarding. It is very expensive to provide telecommuters with the equipment required to be able to provide these services. There is a need to provide telecommuters with the ability to have sophisticated communication control functionality in a cost effective manner.
One solution to this problem is to provide the communication control functionality in the network and make it accessible to the telecommuter. Such a solution is described in commonly assigned, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/318015 filed May 25, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Providing Communication Control Functionality at a Remotely Located Sitexe2x80x9d which is incorporated by reference herein.
Even with the provision of communication control functionality in the network, it is sometimes necessary to place a calling party on hold because there are more incoming calls than there are available agents to take the calls. Typically, in such a situation, the caller is forced to listen to informational material which is selected by the operator of the call agent, such as music or advertisements. It would be beneficial for the calling party to be able to have some choice in the type of information he or she receives when the calling party is on hold.
The present invention is directed to a method for placing a call intended for an enhanced network user on hold which allows a calling party to select the type of information which is provided to the calling party while the calling party is on hold by using a Distributed Feature Network (DFN) architecture. The DFN comprises a plurality of feature boxes with each feature box being created for the purpose of enabling a particular communication feature. A call intended for one of a group of ENUs is received by the DFN and an estimated hold time is determined for the call. The hold time is communicated to a caller associated with the call and the caller is provided with a list of options for information to be received by the caller while the caller is on hold. The caller""s selection of a hold option is received by the DFN. A feature box is created for providing the caller with the selected information option, and the call is connected to the created feature box. When the DFN determines that one of the group of ENUs is available, the call is rerouted from the created feature box to the available ENU.